ABSTRACT Cancer Research Career Enhancement (CRCE) and Related Activities at the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) are designed to leverage and enhance the outstanding array of educational and career advancement activities available within LCCC, Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC), Georgetown University (GU), the MedStar Georgetown Cancer Institute (MGCI; the oncology clinical service line) and John Theurer Cancer Center (JTCC). Core educational programs include the Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education (ACGME)-accredited Hematology and Oncology Fellowship Programs at MedStar Georgetown University Hospital (MGUH) and MedStar Washington Hospital Center (MWHC) (20 and 14 graduates in the past five years, respectively), the T32-supported Interdisciplinary Program in Tumor Biology (TBIO) doctoral and postdoctoral fellowship training program (33 students, 26 fellows) and the master?s programs in tumor biology (56 students) and biostatistics (147 students). Other training programs among the 32 ACGME- accredited programs at GUMC with a considerable focus on cancer research include residency and/or fellowship programs in radiation oncology, urology, surgery, pathology, cytopathology, internal medicine and radiology. Training in basic and clinical cancer research is a major component of these programs. In developing the next generation of cancer researchers, LCCC runs and participates in an array of education programs for high school and undergraduate students that have provided opportunities for hands-on experience with cancer research for more than 200 students in the past five years. These programs include career development and mentoring components designed to encourage the candidates to consider a career in cancer research and help foster and advance that career. Ongoing CRCE activities are expanding to support the overall goal of encouraging and supporting clinicians and scientists of all backgrounds to achieve success in cancer-research directed careers. We will achieve this goal through the following specific aims: 1) Develop and support innovative research programs and opportunities for high school and undergraduate students to provide rewarding, transformative experiences for students from all backgrounds within the catchment area to encourage them to explore careers in cancer research; 2) Provide an enhanced transdisciplinary training environment for residents, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and clinical fellows to facilitate translational cancer research and career development; 3) Provide the most effective mentoring and career development structure possible for junior basic and clinical cancer research faculty; and 4) Conduct ongoing metric-based assessment of existing and developing education, training, career development and mentoring activities to optimize the delivery of the most effective programs possible.